sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Rixt
Rixt is the resident Ithorian on Tatooine that happens to have his lanky fingers in more pies than an Ewok could shake a stick at. Having only now come to attention in established worlds throughout the Slice, his back story seems to involve having worked in some context around a mining colony, Grevin II, deep in the Fringe. He claims to have been there for the past 15 years or so, since the time he was banished from the herds of Ithor. He has come to Tatooine in search of a man named Joxthral Zvermott, but in the course of his stay he has crossed paths with a local minor crime boss simply known as Shongo.Having worked as an infochant in the past, Rixt began trying to establish himself once more as such. Knowing that a Twi’lek named Tal’sin had been looking for a pilot, the Ithorian began to search around for a potential fit for the position.Shongo became a contact of his that turned sour. Shongo, knowing of the vessel without a skillful pilot thought he might try to take the vessel of the Twi’lek’s hands.Going one night to meet the ‘pilot,’ the Twi’lek and the Ithorian turned the tables on the trap. They then sought revenge against Shongo, more so from Rixt than Tal’sin.Working with best smuggler out of Nar Shaddaa named Lainey, Rixt eventually managed to turn the Kooky Skull swoop gang against their former employer Shongo. In the end, Rixt acquired the deceased man’s business, a swoop chop shop known as Al’s Feeding Frenzy. This has led to the advent of a little venture known as Swoop Club that is a part of the swoop world outside of professional level/legal racing, such as the Galactic Swoop League. These are often times highly illegal and dangerous races that are quite often referred to as Fringe Swoop Racing. Much like the fringe worlds are the most distant from the core of the galaxy, Fringe Swoop Racing is most distant from legal/professional level swoop racing. Rumors indicate that he is dealing with all sorts of unmentionables, from Hutt and Sith Lords to Imperial and New Republic politicians and everyone in-between.What rumors are true and which ones have grown out of a reputation that many believe is bolstered through his own counter intelligence is anyone’s guess. Rixt has been spotted at several worlds throughout the Slice since he has turned up on Tatooine, but quite often he infrequently visits Corelia and Ord Mantell.Still, anyone looking for him can probably find him on Tatooine at his shop, working with the local farm kids on building and racing swoops. Recently he has been seeing aboard the Angry Rancor, where a mysterious figure in a large tiki mask won a prize at the masquerade, coincidence? Stranger still, he has been making voyages into Wild Space near the Cronn Drift, searching after the numerous lost New Republic convoys that have diappeared en route to Mon Calamri. It is rumored he has information on the lost convoys but is holding it out until he receives an appropriate bid for the information. Though a media leak has the information being wide spread according to rumor. For one seeking to mask his own identity from most parties he has been working with, this is certainly a foul slip. Category:Independent characters